Our Dearest Lance
by Qia13
Summary: Because of him, they became who they are now. Because of him, they earned something they yearned to have. Because of him, our dearest Lance.


**Shiro**

Lance never seemed to realise how heavily Shiro depended on him.

Being the leader is taxing and exhausting. It involves making hard decisions while trying to keep the team together. Shiro knew he wasn't really fit for this. But everyone else looked at him for answers and he had no choice but to give one.

Everyday, from combat training to fighting Galras, the burden of being a leader weighs heavily on his shoulders. It shows in his eyes, his movements, his personality. Shiro can feel himself slowly drowning in this pool of responsibility, with no hope of escaping.

But Lance was the one to see it. The one who reached out to him, trying to pull him out of the depths of this water.

His jokes and flirtings reminded Shiro of Earth. His reckless but thoughtful attitude reminded him of Matt. And his confident yet hesitant front reminded him of himself, back before the Galras had gotten him.

Yes, these small things were the reason why he is still fighting. A constant reminder of what he had lost, of what he still have and what he had gained. No matter how tired he is, he would willingly push himself for the sake of his team. They're the only ones he has left. And he damn well will try his hardest to protect it.

 **Pidge**

For all the intelligence that Pidge has, she never did quite manage to make friends. She never minded though. To her, codes and machines are more fun than playing at the playground. Besides, she has Matt and that's already enough for her.

But the loss of her brother and father had violently reminded her how lonely she was in this world. No friends, no support, just her mother, who's already collapsing under her own grief.

Determined to find out the truth, she disguised herself and enrolled into the Garrison, trying to find out what really happened.

As she goes to class like all the other cadets, she was once again reminded how lonely she was. Her quiet demeanor plus with her intelligence seemed to repel others from her. Of course, she was never really bothered by it. In fact, she likes being alone. But sometimes, she can't help but stare a bit longer at the group of people sitting together, laughing and talking with a smile on their face.

Sighing, she knew she will never have a group of friends like that. And she really did believe that. Until Lance came.

Lance gave her something she never thought she would have. He gave her friendship. And along with it, she learned that she didn't have to everything by herself. That she has a team that would go through thick or thin with her. It took her awhile to understand that, embarrassingly enough. But when she finally did, she was grateful for that and treasured every moment of it.

 **Hunk**

Hunk may have a big body that could intimidate people if he wants to, but he is actually quite a softie with a weak stomach.

He never really likes to hurt people and would prefer avoiding conflict if possible. Which is why he always loses friends one way or another, all because he would run away or avoid them whenever a problem arises between them.

Hunk knew very well that he shouldn't be like this but he couldn't help it. Whenever he thought about it, his stomach will twist in a knot, nervousness filling his body.

When he came into the Garrison, he wanted to make new friends and tried to change but no one wanted to be one with him. Why would they? Hunk had threw up his lunch during a simulation, failing the test spectacularly. This just gave them a bad impression about him. Everyone avoided his gaze. Everyone but Lance.

Lance, a tall guy with a charming smile and a nice laugh, looking at him with worry.

After the test had ended, Lance had quickly went to his side and guided him to the nearest nurse office. There, he took out a bottle containing stomachache pills with ease. Clearly, Lance had been here frequently enough to know where everything is. While he treated him, Lance introduced himself and tried to get to know Hunk better. Hunk was shy at first, embarrassed about the earlier incident, but when Lance started talking about food, the two hit off and became best friends.

After that incident, the two of them could be seen everywhere together. When they realised that both of them have a lot of classes together, they immediately became inseperable.

Lance gave him the courage to face his fears and problems. Although his stomach still churns and threatens to spill its contents, at least he was able to reduce the urge to do so. Thanks to Lance, he was able to be here, fighting side by side with others without any troubles. No matter what kind of problems they have to face, Hunk knew they would be able to pull through, together.

 **Keith**

Keith does not have a friend before he met Shiro. Even after he met Shiro, he still never had any friend. Shiro doesn't count because he's more like a brother to him.

Contrary to what people believe, he actually likes being around people. After his father died and he was put into an orphanage, he felt lonely and want nothing more than a friend.

But Keith does not know how to make friends. Whenever he tried, they will always end up leaving him or crying, causing him to slowly shut himself away from others. Slowly, he became unable to properly say things he wanted to say and went quiet.

When he was in his early teens, he tried to make friends but the scowl that's constantly on his face, plus his blunt and sometimes mean talks would drive people further away from him. In the end, he gave up and accepted the fact that he will always be lonely.

When the alien spacecraft crashlanded and he was saving Shiro, he was promptly greeted by Lance, shoving his way towards Shiro's other side.

Before he could even push the teen and his friends away, he was forced to drag them along and soon found himself in a blue space lion, flying towards a weird and futuristic castle.

Now a paladin of Voltron, Keith tried to work together with the others but being alone for so long posed to be a problem when it comes to communicating. Plus, with Lance's constant jabs and challenges, the idea of actually becoming a functional team seemed to slowly crumble away.

Until the day he found out his heritage.

Locking himself in his room, Keith could only look blankly at the wall, not knowing what to think.

The sound of the door opening snapped him out of his daze and there, leaning against the doorway, was Lance, his usual happy face was replaced with a solemn look.

Somehow, one way or another, Lance was able to make him see that being part-Galra isn't a bad thing. And Keith can't help but believe him. After that conversation, the two would pretend that it didn't happen but Keith knew that should something like that ever happens again, he could count on Lance to help him walk through it.

Now, as they fought together, Keith would make a promise to himself, just like he always did whenever he's around his team, to always protect them from harm's way, no matter what.


End file.
